The Number Series
by DramaPrincess87
Summary: The first, the second, the third, the fourth... does it really matter how many times something has happened when the current one is with the person you love? Moments in the lives of Jason and Elizabeth.


**The Number Series**

By: DramaPrincess87

AN: This was written back when Elizabeth was still married to Lucky, before the pills and Maxie and such. You'll see where it diverges from there.

**First**

The first time Elizabeth had sex in the on-call room was not with her husband.

Lucky was off being a cop, and him and Elizabeth had had their third (or was it fourth?) fight in the past week that morning. She was full of righteous anger and simmering hormones when Jason Morgan walked in front of the Nurse's Station looking for someone to talk to.

He and Sam had been having problems… Alexis was her mother, did you know?... and he knew that their relationship was over. And once again, when Jason Morgan needed someone to talk to, he went straight to her.

She didn't know how they ended up in the on-call room, her scrub top flush with his leather jacket as he pinned her against the wall. His hands were rough on her skin as he slid them up her neck and tangled them in her ponytail, ripping out the band and letting the chestnut strands fall vicariously. She made a low sound of contentment when he nipped her earlobe.

Soon, the scrub top was gone, along with his jacket and t-shirt, and Elizabeth had never known that anything could feel as good as his skin against her own. She raked her fingernails across his back as he swirled his tongue along the hollow of her throat, and she kissed him so hard and long that she stole his breath.

Their slightly awkward fumbling led them to the cot where she pulled anxiously at his belt and the button of his jeans while his coarse palms slid between the drawstring waistband of her pants and the satiny skin of her stomach. She felt her breath hiss out when his fingertips brushed the white cotton of her panties.

He pushed her gently against the cot and spent some time stroking the skin of her arms as he gently kissed her cheeks, nose, mouth. She knew he was apprehensive, they were both involved with others, she was married, and this was their first time. She placed her hand over his and felt him freeze as her lips parted.

"This is right."

Jason didn't need anymore encouragement after that. Soon, her white cotton bra joined her panties and scrubs on a pile on the floor as Jason shed his jeans and black boxer briefs. Elizabeth's eyes wandered over the sculpted muscles of his chest, the sinewy strength of his arms, the sturdy planes of his abs. Her hands followed the path her eyes took, and Jason's breath caught when her delicate artist's hands wrapped around him.

She pumped him once, twice as gently as if she were a curious virgin. Jason knew for a fact that she wasn't, the adorable brown haired boy sitting at her grandmother's house was evidence enough. But the fact that she was taking this slow, showed him the gravity of their situation.

She was cheating on her husband.

He was cheating on his girlfriend.

They were each dirty mistresses, each in their own way.

And neither could care.

Jason untangled her hands from him as he pulled her arms around his back. He settled on top of her, his weight making her feel safe and warm. He placed butterfly kisses on her face as she became accustomed to the feeling of his body suspended above her.

Then, without much warning, he entered her.

She arched up with a moan, her legs jerking up to wrap around his lower back as he groaned into her ear. He pulled out slowly; his breath labored, and then plunged in again. The pistoning motion of his body was matched only by the rocking of her own as she became less cautious.

Her nails ran deep grooves over his back as her orgasm came closer, her breath coming out in short gasps. His pace was smooth, his body unrelenting against her own as he stroked her closer to completion. Seeing that she was almost there, he reached one hand between their bodies to nudge her tiny pearl in rhythm with his strokes.

She bit into the golden hue of his shoulder as she came, her body spasming around his. He jerked in her twice before calling out her name into the curtain of her hair, his body becoming still and dormant on her own.

They lay there in an afterglow of contentment and guilt as she traced patterns into the slopes of his back, over the marks she had made. He ran one hand soothingly up and down her back. After about five minutes of silence, he rolled off of her and began to dress.

She kept her head turned from him as she slipped her panties over her thighs and fastened her bra behind her. Once she had pulled the scrub top over her head, she stood up and tied the string of her pants into a lopsided bow.

Jason shrugged into his leather jacket and watched her finish dressing, his eyes clouded with an emotion that neither could identify.

"I should go first."

His words were like a gunshot in the quiet of the room. She didn't meet his eyes as she nodded.

Walking over to the door, Jason felt his resolve break as he turned and took her into his arms. Holding her close, he breathed in that soft fragrance that could only be identified as Elizabeth, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye."

As he pulled open the door, he felt himself still when the sound of her voice washed over him.

"See you later."

Not looking back, he exited, and Elizabeth watched his leather-clad back disappear down the hallway until he turned the corner.

Only then did she cry.


End file.
